The Serious Date
by Hechiko4869
Summary: The First TakaMiwa Indonesia story! RnR please! *Psst..ada Riddle Question juga loooo...*


The Serious Date

**Anime/Manga:**Detective Conan

**Desclaimer:**all character mentioned in this fic belong to Aoyama Gosho

**Genre:**Romance,Drama,Criminal

**Pair:** Wataru Takagi x Sato Miwako

So..selamat Baca

**Chapter 1: **Surprise to Miwako- Riddle Question

Sejak kasus yang menyebabkan mereka ciuman untuk pertama kalinya, yang tentunya dilihat oleh anak-anak, tidak ada sesuatu yang serius diantara mereka... yah... paling cuman Takagi yang memberi Miwako hadiah White day..padahal Miwako cuman memberinya Coklat Pocky yang sudah setengah dimakan oleh nya di hari Valentine. Kisah asmara mereka seperti cinta mereka yang hanya satu pihak dan tidak berbalas-balasan. Kan katanya Love itu adalah take and give. Jadi menerima dan memberi. Setidaknya berbalas-balasan lah. Tetapi sekali Miwako memberikan 'balasan' atas rasa cinta Takagi, weleh...gila. Dia bahkan merelakan nyawanya hanya untuk itu. Contohnya aja, waktu Takagi dibaringkan di satu papan di volume 75-76, dia bahkan terjun dari helikopter tanpa pakai pengaman apapun hanya untuk menyelamatkan dia! Tapi, setelah itu sih..tak ada yang istimewa..Apalagi serius.

Sampai suatu saat..

Takagi kali ini betul-betul ingin serius untuk berkencan dengannya, karena setiap kali kencan pasti ada kasus atau untuk menemaninya mengintai. Dan kali ini Takagi ingin... meminangnya pada saat kencan ini.

Hari ini Takagi sedang tak ada job, so dia pergi ke toko perhiasan untuk memilih cincin yang bagus. Di dalam toko perhiasan itu dia melihat Grup Detective Cilik sedang melihat-lihat barang yang dipajang di sana. Pura-pura tak acuh, dia kembali melihat-lihat cincin yang dipajang di toko itu. Akhirnya dia menetapkan pilihannya pada cincin emas yang dihiasi oleh intan putih. Berapa pun harganya, dia siap.

"Lho, lagi ngapain disini, Takagi-keiji?" kata Conan.

"Bukankah Takagi-keiji harusnya tugas" kata Ayumi.

Haha. Ketahuan lagi deh Takagi oleh anak-anak itu. 'Sial' batin Takagi.

"Uh...eh.. iya saya lagi tidak ada tugas jadi,.." kata Takagi.

"Jadi sedang lihat-lihat cincin ya buat Miwako-oneesan?" kata Ayumi.

'Kena, deh' batin Takagi.

"Eh,iya.. sebentar lagi kan dia ulang tahun..."

"Jadi, Takagi-keiji mau melamarnya, kan?" kata Mitsuhiko.

'Mampus deh' batin Takagi.

"Kita bantu milih cincinnya ya" kata Ai.

"Eh..tidak usah anak-anak. Saya sudah dapat yang bagus." kata Takagi.

"Mana, Mana?" kata Genta.

Takagi menunjukkan cincinnya. Sebuah cincin emas yang dihiasi dengan mutiara putih kecil yang indah. Dia sengaja tidak memberikan cincin yang berkilauan dan berhiaskan intan permata, karena dia tahu, Miwako tidak suka benda berkilauan.

"Wah, Kawai..." kata Ayumi.

"Tapi, Apa Takagi-keiji sudah siap melamar Miwako-san?" kata Conan.

'Wah benar juga kata Conan' batin Takagi.

"Te-Tentu saja, Conan-kun"

"Oke-bagaimana kita buat pesta kejutan buat Miwako-oneesan?" kata Ayumi.

"Hmm, ya, boleh. Apa yang ingin kita buat ya?" kata Ai.

"Tapii..."

"Tak apa Paman. Paman bisa ikut dalam acara ini" kata Conan

"Kapan Takagi-san memberikan cincinnya sekaligus melamarnya?" kata Mitsuhiko.

"Tentu saja lusa, karena lusa adalah hari ulang tahunnya, karena aku tidak ingin dia melupakan kenangan ini selama-lamanya" kata Takagi.

"Hmm.. baiklah jika begitu. Aku punya sebuah ide untuk acara ini, tapi bagaimana jika kita mengikutkan Megure-keibu, Yumi-san, Chiba-san, Naeko-san, dan Shiratori-san? Karena mereka ini kolega dekat Miwako" usul Ai.

"Tapi, bagaimana jika Megure-keibu tidak setuju atas acara ini?" kata Takagi.

"Maka dari itu, kita harus memanggil mereka semua. Dan kurasa... orang yang pantas memanggil mereka adalah.. cowok berkacamata disana" kata Ai.

"Eh? Aku? Heh..." kata Conan, sedikit terkejut, lalu kembali seperti biasa. Ya Conan, si cowok kacamata yang dimaksud Ai.

"Hey.. kenapa kau begitu semangat ya mengikuti acara kejutan ini?" bisik Conan.

"Kenapa? Masalah?" kata Ai dengan nada sakarstim-nya.

'Sial' umpat Conan dalam hati. "Hmm, baiklah, aku akan memanggil mereka." Kata Conan.

**SKIP=SKIP=SKIP**

Beberapa orang sedang berada di kantor para pegawai polisi. Kebetulan, kantor lagi kosong, karena ini adalah jam makan siang para pegawai, dan Miwako pun tak nampak karena telah memburu korban perampokan tanpa ditemani Takagi seorang. Tampak 6 orang dewasa dan 5 anak-anak sedang serius membicarakan sesuatu. Ada Takagi, Megure, Yumi, Chiba, Miike Naeko, dan Shiratori. Juga Meitantei-Boys yang terdiri dari Conan, Ai, Mitsuhiko, Genta, dan Ayumi.

"Sebenarnya, aku tak ingin membicarakan hal yang kurang penting seperti ini. Tapi, karena kalian berdua anak buah kesayanganku, tak apalah. Aku senang kau punya keberanian untuk melamarnya. Aku juga ingin melihat kalian berdua di altar pernikahan nanti. Kalian sudah kuanggap anakku sendiri." kata Megure.

"Ya, betul. Melihat sikap beranimu, aku jadi ingin menyusulmu nanti" kata Shiratori.

"Ya, senang akhirnya melihat kedua sahabatku akan menikah. Walau sedikit kecewa karena tidak ada lagi yang bisa aku ganggu lagi" kata Yumi. Semua tertawa.

"Aku juga. Selamat ya Takagi!" kata Chiba. Takagi tersipu.

"Y-Yah..aku juga senang bisa ikut dalam acara kejutan ini. Walaupun belum terlalu mengenal, tapi aku merasa senang." kata Miike Naeko akhirnya.

'Wanita ini, kenapa bisa disini dan ikut?' pikir Chiba.

"Lalu apa rencanamu Ai?" kata Mitsuhiko.

"Ya, sepertinya ini adalah rencana yang sedikit horor karena yang menciptakan pun 'horor'. Haha" kata Conan. Ai menatapnya dengan _death glare_-nya yang bisa membuat bulu ketek...eh bulu kuduk merinding.

"Ya, rencana ini bukan hanya buat kita saja, tetapi juga buat, Ran-neechan, Sonoko-neechan, Kogoro-san, Heiji dan Kazuha-san, yang terakhir Agasa-Hakase" kata Ai.

"Wah, banyak sekali" kata Takagi.

"Kita harus mengincar teman-teman atau sahabat Miwako-neechan supaya hal ini berhasil. Kalau tidak, salah satu dari mereka akan memberitahukan bahwa lusa adalah ultahnya dan semua buyar. Tidak akan ada pesta untukmu" kata Ai dengan nada sakarstim-nya.

"O-Okay.. baiklah. Apa rencanamu?" kata Takagi.

Mereka pun mulai berbisik-bisik dengan sangat pelan. Cuma mereka yang tau, dan saya yang menulis cerita ini pasti tau dong... tanpa ikut bisik-bisik...hehe :P

**SKIP=SKIP=SKIP**

"Takagiiiiiiiiiii!" Seru Miwako pagi ini sambil memeluk Takagi dari belakang. Takagi yang asyik memainkan laptopnya ini tak menggubrisnya.

"Takagi, kamu tahu tidak, aku dapat undangan pesta! Memang sih, undangan pesta ini bukan buatku saja. Ini ada 17 undangan untuk dibagikan buat teman dekatku dan mereka, ya...yang sering membantu kita kalau ada kasus. Pesta ini agak aneh.. karena aku mendapatkannya ketika aku membuka pintu untuk belanja. Nama pengirim undangan ini juga tidak ada. Jadi aku tidak tahu siapa pemberi undangan ini. Tapi dari alamatnya, kurasa aku tahu siapa pembuat undangan ini. Yang anehnya lagi, disitu ada kode-kode isyarat yang aku tak tahu apa artinya. Awalnya sih aku curiga, tapi kurasa pemiliknya hanya ingin membuat kita yang diundang menjadi mati penasaran... hey, kau tak mendengarkanku ya?" Miwako melihat Takagi yang terus sibuk mengetik di laptopnya seperti tidak memperdulikan obrolannya tadi.

"Eh? Tidak.. Maksudku aku mendengarkan." Kata Takagi, pandangannya tak berpaling dari laptop itu.

"Baiklah.. kalau begitu. Jadi, maukah kau ikut denganku malam ini?" kata Miwako.

"Maaf, aku sibuk." kata Takagi datar.

"Oh ayolah... bisakah kau menghentikan sejenak kesibukanmu? Aku juga mempunyai beberapa kesibukan tapi malam ini saja yang tidak ada tugas. Oh ayolah... Takagi..." kata Miwako.

"Maaf Miwako. Bukannya aku tak mau, tapi tak bisa. Maafkan aku" kata Takagi tetap tak berpaling dari laptopnya.

"Oh..ayolah. Malam ini saja" kata Miwako memelas.

"Miwako, bisakah kau tidak memaksaku lagi? Aku banyak pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan. Tidak dapatkah kau mengerti?" kata Takagi berpaling sambil marah pada Miwako. Miwako terkejut. Dia tak dapat berkutik.

"Go-Gomen, Takagi. Aku tak menyangka kau bisa semarah itu padaku." Kata Miwako sendu.

"Ta-Tapi, kalau kau mau berubah pikiran, nih, undangan pestanya. Aku harap kau datang."kata Miwako akhirnya.

Miwako pun segera menjauh dari tempat Takagi. Menahan sedih tak terkira. Dibalik punggung Miwako, terlihat Takagi yang tak tega melihat wanita yang dicintainya ini sedih. Dilihatnya sekilas undangan itu. Undangan pesta disco dan minum, pantas Miwako suka, pikir Takagi. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, demi pesta lamarannya, dia harus tega berbuat hal ini.

Tangan Takagi mulai meraih saku jas yang dia pakai. Dikeluarkannya benda mungil dari saku itu. Tangannya mulai menekan-nekan benda kecil itu, lalu memasukkannya kembali ke saku jasnya. Dia menghela nafas berat, lalu kembali beraktifitas.

**SKIP=SKIP=SKIP**

Sore ini, beberapa orang telah berkumpul di ruang kantor pegawai polisi. Ruang itu kosong karena sudah waktunya para pegawai polisi pulang kerumahnya. Tidak tampak Miwako disitu. Ada Megure-keibu, Takagi-san, Yumi-san, Shiratori-sama, Naeko-san, Chiba-san, Ran dan ayahnya, Heiji dan pasangannya (tentu saja Kazuha :D), Mentantei Boys dan Professornya (Agasa-Hakase), Sonoko dan Makoto (?)

"Aku membawanya kesini karena Dia baru datang dari luar negara dan kesepian. Supaya romantis, kami hanya membawa satu bingkisan kado dari kami berdua. Sonoko n Makoto. Haahh..." kata Sonoko sambil tersipu. Semua yang disana geleng-geleng kepala dengan tatapan aneh. Makoto dan Sonoko bingung.

'Hehhh? Romantis? Apa mau ngirit duit tuh?' pikir Conan.

"Umm...apakah kalian semua menerima undangan dari Miwako?" kata Takagi ragu.

"Undangan? Maksudmu undangan ini?" kata Ran sambil menunjukkan undangan warna hitam dan merah darah itu.

"Ya-Ya! Itu dia!" kata Takagi.

"Kalau begitu, kami semua mendapatkannya" kata Megure sambil menunjukkan undangan yang sama. Begitu juga dengan Yumi, Miike, Shiratori dan Chiba.

"Kami juga mendapatkannya dari Ran. Katanya, berilah undangan ini kepada temanmu yang berambut pirang dan berkuncir satu itu. Juga kepada ayahmu" kata Sonoko sambil mengeluarkan undangan itu juga. Begitu juga yang lain.

"Ka-Kami juga!" kata Genta sambil mengeluarkan undangan itu juga.

"Tapi karena kami sengaja mencuekinnya, kami menolaknya" kata Ayumi.

"Tapi dia tetap memberinya. Ini kan demi rencana Ai berhasil. Iya kan, Ai?" kata Mitsuhiko.

"Hmm. Tapi sepertinya dia masih mengharapkan kita untuk merubah pikiran. Bagaimana menurutmu, Conan-kun?" kata Ai.

Conan mengerutkan dahi melihat undangan itu, lalu berkata "Undangan ini aneh" .

Semua terperanjat. Tak ada yang mampu berkata.

"Hehhhh...memang bagimu semuanya terlihat aneh" kata Sonoko berusaha mencairkan suasana, namun tampaknya tak berhasil.

"Apakah Miwako mengatakan sesuatu yang aneh tentang undangan ini, Takagi-san?" kata Conan.

"Hey Conan, kenapa kau langsung tanya ke Takagi-san? Kita semua kan punya undangan" kata Genta.

"Menurutku, Miwako pasti lebih dulu menghubungi Takagi karena mereka mempunyai hubungan asmara. Betul, Takagi-san?" kata Conan.

"Eehh? Hu-Hubungan..? O-Oh, ye-yeah.. i-iya" kata Takagi menahan malu.

"Apa yang dikatakannya?" kata Conan.

"Katanya, dia tidak tahu siapa pengirim undangan ini karena dia menemukan undangan itu di teras rumah ketika ia ingin keluar belanja. Dan dia bilang ada suatu kode yang membuatnya bingung. Awalnya dia curiga, tapi dia segera menepisnya karena mungkin itu hanya akal-akalan si pembuat pesta." jelas Takagi

"Hmm.. menurutku yang aneh disini adalah undangannya. Mungkin kalian pernah mendapat undangan pesta disco dan pesta minum. Kalian bisa melihat bahwa biasanya undangan disco berwarna-warni seperti lampu disco. Tetapi, mengapa sampulnya ini berwarna hitam dan polos seperti undangan ke pemakaman?" kata Conan.

"Hmm.. betul juga. Lagipula, ketika kita buka isi undangan ini, ada gambar berbentuk darah yang menetes dan sejenisnya. Kalau ini undangan hallowen, itu tak masalah. Tapi ini undangan disco dan minum. Dan kata-katanya juga terlalu formal seperti undangan pernikahan dan kita sebagai tamu terhormat disini. Ini juga terkesan janggal." Jelas Heiji.

"Takagi-san, tadi Miwako-san bilang ada kode, ya? Dimana?" kata Conan.

"Dibawah sampul undangan itu" kata Takagi.

Conan dan Heiji melihat kebawah sampul undangan itu. Nampak tulisan yang berwarna abu-abu tikus.

"Kanan adalah kebenaran yang tak perlu dirubah, sedangkan kiri adalah misteri yang mungkin saja kau takuti, meskipun pasti kita temui pada akhirnya, dan akan dipercepat jika kau datang" ucap Heiji dan Conan bersamaan.

Mereka melihat tulisan HATED PARTY (Party kanan, hated kiri).

"Hmm..aneh sekali" kata Conan.

"Betul! Kata 'Hated' disini salah. Kalau mau mengatakan 'benci' harusnya 'hate' tanpa 'd'. Pasti ada maksud tertentu dalam hal ini." Kata Heiji.

"Huaahh...! Kenapa kalian jadi mengganggap ini misteri? Mungkin saja itu cuma akal-akalan si pembuat! Dan tentang Hated Party, itu bisa saja salah ketik, kan? Dan mungkin saja kita memang diundang sebagai tamu terhormat di sana dan.." kata Sonoko geram.

"Tidak! Ini sudah jelas aneh! Kalau ini memang akal-akalan si pembuat, kenapa dia tidak memunculkan namanya, atau sekedar menampakkan dirinya ketika memberi undangan itu? Dan si pembuat acara atau si pembuat undangan tidak mungkin salah tulis. Karena ingat, dia menulis undangan ini dengan sangat formal, bak kita adalah tamu yang sangat terhormat. Kalau ada kesalahan kecil seperti ini pasti sangat mengganggu untuk dibaca, kan? Dan kalau memang itu salah ketik, seharusnya dia sadar kan, dan memperbaikinya? Kurasa, dia memang sengaja menuliskan huruf 'D' disitu" kata Heiji.

"Ya... aku sedikit takut, kalau-kalau akan terjadi sesuatu yang tidak menyenangkan pada Miwako-san" kata Conan. Semua sedikit bergidik ngeri.

"Kurasa, kita harus pergi ke pesta itu" lanjut Conan.

"Apa? Apa kau bilang? Dasar anak kecil, jangan menghancurkan pesta istimewa ini dong!" kata Sonoko geram.

"Conan-kun, kita kan sudah capek-capek membuat pestanya di rumah Professor! Dan Ai sudah capek-capek memikirkan kejutan ini dan memasak makanan untuk kita semua! Hargai dikit dong!" kata Mitsuhiko.

"Betul!" kata Genta.

"Conan-kun... kumohon... jangan hentikan pesta ini" kata Ayumi.

"Apa kau sengaja ingin merusak pesta ini, karena kau tidak senang karena akulah pembuat acara ini?" kata Ai dengan _death glare_-nya.

Saat ke-empat Mentantei Boys ingin memarahi Conan lagi, Ran menyela, "Kurasa apa yang dibilang Conan itu... benar"

Semua terperanjat dan menoleh ke arah Ran. "Apa maksudmu, Ran?" kata Sonoko.

"Maaf karena mungkin aku menjadi penghancur pesta ini. Tapi, kurasa... kita memang tamu terhormat di pesta ini. Lihat bagian belakang sampul undangan kalian semua!" kata Ran.

Mereka pun melihat. "Apa? Tidak ada hal yang aneh" kata Genta.

"Ya, sekilas tidak ada yang aneh dari belakang undangan ini. Tapi, kalau kita sedikit meraba bagian tengah belakang undangan ini, kalian akan menemukan goresan-goresan disana. Dan kalau kita ikuti dengan.." Dia sedikit mencari-cari sesuatu di meja pegawai, dan ketika matanya berada dalam satu tempat, dia pun langsung mengambil barang itu.

"Dengan cat putih ini, kalian akan menemukan..." Ran pun mengoleskan cat putih itu di goresan itu.

"Nama kalian." Kelihatan sekali nama Ran ditulis disitu dengan goresan yang tak wajar.

Semua terperangah dan terkejut, lalu mencoba mengoleskan cat putih itu pada goresan itu. Semua terkejut karena memang, nama mereka terpampang jelas disana.

"Ran-neechan, kenapa neechan bisa tahu hal ini?" kata Conan.

"Dari perkataan Miwako-san! Saat memberikan undangan ini, dia mengatakan, berikan pada ayahmu, Sonoko, Kazuha dan Heiji. Aku sangat bingung, padahal kata Miwako, dia memberikannya padaku karena aku ini akrab dan sering berada di dalam kasus. Kalau Sonoko dan Otousan, bolehlah, karena mereka sering bersamaku dalam kasus, tapi, Kazuha dan Heiji? Mereka kan, jarang ikut kita dalam kasus, karena kita berada di kota yang berbeda. Tapi, kenapa Miwako-san sangat tahu mereka? Saat itu lah aku tak sengaja meraba bagian belakang undangan dan menemukan goresan ini" kata Ran.

"Hmm.. sangat mencurigakan. Ini tak bisa di perdebatkan lagi. Goresan nama kita yang sangat tidak wajar, aneh, dan kontras sekali dengan isi undangannya" kata Heiji.

"Ahh! Sudah kubilang ini cuma..." kata Sonoko

"Cuma kebetulan? TIDAK! Sudah kubilang, liat baik-baik! Kata-kata dalam undangan ini begitu formal bak kita tamu terhormat, tapi, mengapa dia menuliskan nama kita dalam sampul undangan ini dengan kasar dan tak mempunyai seni sekali. Kontras dengan isi undangannya yang bernilai seni" ujar Heiji agak kesal melihat Sonoko yang terus ngeyel.

"Kau tahu, Kudo, sebenarnya aku pingin gebukin nih anak. Tapi, melihat pacarnya yang sangarr itu, aku pikir-pikir dulu deh! Habis, anak itu ngeyel banget!" bisik Heiji pada Conan.

'Haha. Kena deh sifat bawel Sonoko' batin Conan.

"Tapi, kenapa kenapa tadi kita tidak melihat ya? Trus, kenapa tak ada bekas di balik sampul ini? Biasanya kan, kalau dia memakai cetak timbul, pasti ada 'timbulan' dibaliknya" kata Mitsuhiko.

"Kayu" kata Ai.

"Eh?" ucap mereka terkejut sambil menoleh ke Ai.

"Kayu. Ya, sampul ini berbentuk kayu, dan ini bukan cetak timbul, tetapi pahatan. Kenapa tidak kelihatan? Kurasa, dia memahat kayu tersebut, lalu menimpanya dengan cat hitam ini supaya tidak kelihatan. Tapi memahat kayu setebal ini cukup sulit, memerlukan waktu yang agak lama. Kalau dia memahat namaku saja yang simpel ini, sudah butuh setengah hari penuh tal berhenti untuk memahatnya, itupun jelek dan gak beraturan. Jika dia memahat nama kita semua, berarti..."

"Dia memang merencanakan pesta ini untuk kita, dan sudah sangat lama" kata Heiji.

"Tapi, kita belum tahu ini benar-benar pesta yang mengerikan seperti yang kau katakan" kata Megure.

"Memang. Dan kita tidak bisa memaksa kalian untuk menghentikan pesta ini hanya karena praduga-praduga yang kubuat" kata Heiji.

'Tentu saja benar! Karena kata-katamu sungguh tak ada benarnya!" kata Sonoko terkekeh-kekeh.

"Jadi, perkataanku tidak benar, begitu?" kata Ran sedikit cemberut.

"E-Eh... lain lagi denganmu, Ran" kata Sonoko gugup.

'Heh. Cewek ini memang tidak bisa memutuskan sesuatu' batin Conan pilu.

"Kalau begitu, biarkanlah kami berpikir sejenak" kata Heiji.

"Berpikir sejenak apanya! Omong kosong dengan apa yang kau katakan! Takagi-keiji, cepat telepon Miwako-neechan, minta maaf padanya karena membuatnya marah. Suruh dia balik kesini dan bilang kau ingin memberi sesuatu padanya" kata Sonoko geram.

"Grrrrrr..." gertakan gigi Heiji dan menatap Sonoko dengan muka marah. Yang melihatnya semua bergidik. (Mungkin karena melihat singa kali yaa *ditusuk Heiji dengan pedang Katakana Kendo-nya, di tendang Kazuha pake jurus aikido-nya*)

Heiji pun mendekati Makoto dengan tatapan sangat marah. Segera dia menarik kerah bajunya Makoto dan berkata padanya:

"WOOIIII! SURUH DULU PACARMU INI DIAAAMMM! AKU TAK MAU BERURUSAN PADA KALIAN, TAPI DARITADI DIA NGEYEELLLLL...TERUS! BISA SURUH DIA DIEM GAKK!?" kata Heiji marah besar. Sonoko dan Makoto bergidik ngeri melihat muka Heiji yang marah besar itu.

"Sudahlah! Sabar, Heiji!" kata Kazuha.

"SABAR, SABAR APANYA!" kata Heiji masih marah.

"Sudah, Heiji-kun. Memang lebih baik kita sedikit mendengarkan perkataan mereka. Tapi, kalau hanya ini saja, kita tidak bisa membatalkan rencana ini. Kalian harus punya alasan lain yang lebih bisa mendukung kita pergi ke sana" kata Megure.

"Maka dari itu, BIARKAN KAMI BERPIKIR!" kata Heiji marah.

'Haha. Silahkan melihat orang dari Osaka ini marah' batin Conan.

Akhirnya semua hening. Entah karena memikirkan apa yang lebih aneh dari undangan itu, atau berpikir untuk mencari kesalahan dari apa yang dikatakan Heiji dan Conan.

Tiba-tiba Heiji dan Conan tersentak. "Ta-Takagi-keiji! Cepat hubungi Miwako-san! Suruh batalkan rencana ke pesta itu! Cepat!" kata Conan.

"I-Iya! Tapi ada apa Conan-kun?" kata Takagi bingung.

"Tak ada lagi waktu untuk menjelaskannya. Cepat hubungi..." kata Heiji.

"Tak bisa" kata Ai.

"Eh?" Semua orang berpaling melihatnya.

"Aku sudah meneleponnya. Tidak aktif." Kata Ai.

"Aduh! Bagaimana ini?" kata Conan.

"Kenapa kita harus menelponnya, ada masalah? Atau mau melanjutkan pesta?" kata Sonoko.

"Grr..." geram Heiji.

"Bukan, Sonoko. Ada sesuatu yang kurang mengenakkan terjadi pada Miwako-san" kata Makoto ketika melihat Heiji marah.

"Pokoknya, kita harus kesana! Harus!" kata Conan.

"Ka-Kalau begitu, pakai mobil saya saja, muat untuk kita semua" kata Agasa-Hakase.

"Baiklah" kata Megure-keibu.

Setelah mereka naik semua, maka Kogoro membawa mobilnya menuju pesta itu.

**SKIP=SKIP=SKIP**

Miwako baru saja mematikan _handphone_ miliknya dan sedikit mengela nafas dalam. Perjalanannya sudah hampir setengah jalan ke rumah itu. Air mukanya berbentuk sedih, kesal, dan kecewa,dan senang. Dia senang, karena dia bisa mengistirahatkan badannya dengan acara pesta ini. Tapi dia sedikit kecewa karena harus datang seorang diri.

'Gomenasai, Miwako. Malam ini aku ada acara makan malam dengan istriku'

'Gomenasai, Miwako-neechan. Nanti malam kami ingin liburan ke Osaka, tempat Heiji berada.'

'Gomen, Miwako-neechan. Pulang sekolah ini, kami mau _camping_ di hutan Aokigahara'

Kata-kata itu terngiang di kepala Miwako. Raut mukanya sedikit kecewa mendengar perkataan itu dari pikirannya. 'Huh, kenapa saat aku ingin senang-senang, semua pada sibuk?' batin Miwako.

'Miwako, bisakah kau tidak memaksaku lagi? Aku banyak pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan. Tidak dapatkah kau mengerti?' kata bentakan dari Takagi menghiasi pikirannya. Raut mukanya tampak sedih. Perlahan, dari matanya, keluarlah benih-benih air yang seperti embun jatuh membasahi _mini dress_-nya. Padahal, dia tampak cantik dengan pakaian merah marun itu. Sedetik kemudian, benih air itu hilang dari pelupuk matanya. Rupanya dia telah menghapusnya.

Mobil sedan Miwako yang berwarna hitam metalik ini mulai merangkak ketempat pesta itu. Dari jauh tadi, samar-samar kelihatan rumah yang megah. Benar saja, rumah itu megah sekali. Begitu juga dengan pagarnya yang di sisi kiri-kanannya terdapat patung singa dengan sedikit perubahan dengan ada hiasan pita di sana.

'Kenapa pita itu sepertinya berwarna merah darah, sama seperti undanganku? Menurutku, aku tahu siapa pembuatnya, dan memang benar dia temanku, tapi kemarin pas aku mengunjunginya, pita pada patung itu tidak berwarna merah darah. Tapi kenapa...? Ah... mungkin dia mengecatnya kali" kata Miwako sedikit bergidik.

Sementara itu, pintu pagar dibuka oleh penjaga pagar dan mobil Miwako mulai merangkak mencari tempat parkir.

**To Be Continued**

Nb.

Moshi-Moshi, Minna-san!

Ini new story dan the first TakaMiwa Indonesian story!

Ada beberapa Riddle Question yang ingin saya kasih untuk kalian:

1. Benda apa yang berada pada Jas Takagi?

pesan dari 'HATED PARTY' yang ada di undangan itu?

nama pemilik rumah mewah itu? Apakah dia yang membuat surat itu? Apakah dia ikut dalam pesta?

yang sebenarnya yang akan terjadi pada Miwako?

Yak, yang mau jawab, silahkan review cerita ini. Jawaban akan muncul pada chapter berikutnya. Yang benar...gak dapat apa-apa sih, hehe. Tapi, coba jawab yaa!

Arigatou!

Hechiko Moroguchi


End file.
